Kiss You Taohun One shoot
by Ms RH 09
Summary: gue ga bisa bikin summary yang menarik -" school life, ok, pada intinya Sehun itu anak baru yang dikerjain Tao abis2an, dan lama kelamaan Tao kena batunya, Tao mulai suka sama Sehun, tapi... BL,YAOI, TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO, Tao seme Sehun Uke, gaje, school life seperti biasa, REVIEW yak ...


Title: **Kiss You**

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: G, AU, School Life, romance, WAFF, ringan, crack, gaje.

Fandom: **EXO**

Couples: TaoHun and other..

Disclaimer: **EXO** belongs to **GOD** and their parents….

Summary: _"Kita ulang aja dari awal, gue Tao.."_

A/N: **Inspired by salah satu ftv 'ga mutu' hehe**

**One Direction Kiss You,**

**NS Yoon-G feat Jaypark If You Want Me,**

**Christina Perry~ Jar of Heart.**

FF lama, cerita anak SMU biasa, tipos, gaje, abal, hmm, gue di sini agak ngegunain bahasa narsis, jadi gue kaya punya jiwa uke wkwkkwkwkw #lupain.. mohon dimaklumi…. Review sangat dibutuhkan

XXXXXoXXXXX

"Sehun, besok juga kita pindah.." kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh ideal dengan mata cukup lebar sambil membereskan barang – barang yang berupa pakaian dan semua barang yang dianggapnya penting.

"Loh? Kok mendadak banget _hyung_? Ga asik ah.." protes laki-laki berambut _pink _yang sedang mengunyah keripik _Lay_'snya sambil tiduran di depan layar TV. Kakaknya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, "Udah deh, nurut aja_, Appa_ udah nunggu. Kita juga ga selamanya di sini, aku kan juga udah selesai kuliah.." jelasnya tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya yang udah mulai mengkerut.

"Sekolahku, gimana?" laki-laki yang namanya D.O ini tersenyum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kakak udah urus semuanya, tenang aja.." Sehun melotot, "Trus? Mulai besok aku udah ga ketemu Luhan sama Kai lagi?" D.O mengangguk kecil.

"_What_? Ga, Sehun ga mau!" D.O memutar kedua bola basketnya eh, bola matanya malas. Ia berdecak kesal, "Ck, kamu lebih milih temenmu itu daripada _Appa_? Ya udah kalau gitu, besok kakak aja yang berangkat, terserah kamulah.." D.O menutup kopernya sambil berdiri.

"Aish~ hyung, bukan begitu! Tapi, seorang Sehun berpisah dengan Luhan dan Kai? Apa kata Bang Somad?" D.O berhenti melangkah sambil berfikir, 'Bang Somad itu siapa yak?' lalu ia berkata, "Kata Bang Somad yaa… _I'm sorry, good bye_…" Sehun mendengus, "Lu kira Krisdayanti.." D.O hanya terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tapi ga salah juga kan, kalau kita balik ke rumah _Appa_?" kata D.O cukup keras dari dapur. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Iya juga sih.." desisnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun berdiri dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja. Ia mencari sebuah nomor telepon, cukup lama ia menunggu nada sambung, dan akhirnya terdengar suara mengerikan di seberang sana.

_"Hiyaaa… Sehunnieku cintaku, unyu-unyu(?), tumben lu nelpon, kangen gue ya? Hah, udah gue duga, seorang Luhan itu emang cetar mebahana.." _

"Sumpah Han, KEPO banget lu! Denger, lagian gue yakin, elu yang akan kangen sama gue.."

_"Kok bisa? Emang lu mau kemana? Mau kawin? Ahahaha.."_

"Jiah, gue serius nih, duarius malahan…"

_"Wait .. Duarius itu bukannya artis yak?" _

"Itu Duarius Sinatrian dodol! Gue beneran nih! Besok gue mau pulang kampung ke rumah bokap.."

_"What? Ga asik lo! Kenapa ga dulu-dulu aje lu pindahnya huahahah.."_

"Kurang ajar lo! Jangan kangen gue yah!?"

_"Ga, ga akan baby, aku udah punya Kai kok tenang aja…" _

"Sialan.." Sehun menutup panggilan itu, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

XXXXXoXXXXX

"Nah, kita udah sampai…." Ucap D.O bersemangat, sementara Sehun dengan susah payah menarik 'tetek bengek'nya. Sebuah taksi baru saja pergi, seorang pria berumur sudah tua (?) menunggu di depan rumah. D.O lantas berlari mendekati lelaki itu.

"_Appa_!" ucapnya bahagia sambil memeluk Kim Suho, bokapnya, masa tukang siomay. Begitupun Sehun yang menyusul dari belakang, "_Appa_, kenapa Sehun sama D.O _hyung_ disuruh ke sini?" Suho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ga jelas dari anak bontotnya ini, "Gini loh Hun, sejak meninggalnya _Eomma_, _Appa _kesepian, jadi kalian _Appa_ suruh ke sini aja…" jawabnya sambil nyengir watados.

"Oh gitu, ya udah deh.. Sehun juga ehm.. suka tempat ini kok, adem.. gitu.." D.O me-_slap_ kepala Sehun, "Lebay lo.." Sehun ngasih tatapan setajam golok ke arah D.O, dia malah melet-melet.

"Udah, kalian masuk gih. Oh iya, Kyungsoo, kamu udah selesai kuliah?" D.O tersenyum manis banget sambil mengangguk.

"Dan, kamu, Sehun, besok _Appa_ anter kamu ke sekolah.." Sehun paling males banget denger kata 'sekolah' dia protes, "_Appa_, ga bisa diundur? Seminggu lagi kek.."

"Sekalian kamu ga sekolah _Appa_ juga ga masalah kok.." Sehun memukul bokap kesayangannya.

|Skip Time|

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Lay, aku ada _meeting_.." ucap seorang laki-laki guanteng ga ketulungan sambil membenarkan dasinya, sementara istrinya, ehm.. suami atau istri itu terserah anda, juga merespon.

"Aku juga harus ngurusin soal administrasi, kayaknya aku bakal lembur, Kris." Mereka tidak sadar ada seorang laki-laki yang mukanya jutek sedaritadi ngliatin orangtuanya mondar mandir di ruang tengah.

"Ma, Pa. Tao berangkat!" ucapnya judes, membuat Kris dan Lay saling tatap. "Dia marah?" tanya Lay. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya, "_I don't know_.. ya ini emang resikonya.." Lay mengangguk lesu, Tao adalah putra mereka, lebih tepatnya anak kandung Kris, istrinya telah meninggal sejak Tao berumur 3 bulan, dan sekarang ia bersama Lay, memang Lay adalah laki-laki, tetapi Kris sangat tertarik pada Lay, Taopun tidak keberatan, Tao tetap memanggil Lay dengan sebutan 'Mama' karena ia tahu, Lay adalah mama barunya. Kris telah mengubah jati dirinya dari _straight_ menjadi _yaoi_. LOL _with _Kris ^^

Lelaki itu menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan agak setengah penuh aja. Padahal dia bawa 1 nyawa, 2 nyawa kalo diitung sama nyawanya ^^. Lupain, kembali ke laptop, "Lu mau gue kena serangan jantung Tao?" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam cepak ini panik. Tao perlahan mengurangi kecepatannya, "Gue kesel Yeol.."

"Kesel kenapa? Mau gue pijetin?" Tao menatap Chanyeol heran, "Ogah, makasih, biasa bokap nyokap sama aja.." Chanyeol mengangguk ga mudeng, "Sibuk lagi?"

"Ya bisa lo tebak lah, mereka tuh kayak nganggep gue itu angin lalu…" kata Tao curcol. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, "Ish~ bahasa lo Tao, angin lalu.. belajar di panti mana lu? Huahahahah!" Tao mukul lengan Chanyeol, "Sialan lo!"

"Tao, denger, lo bisa cerita apapun sama sohib lo yang _handsome_ _, _tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tidak pernah bohong, sebangsa dan setanah air _seme_! Tapi gue cuma mau _request _plis, jangan ngatain gue sialan.. itu.. membuat.._ my heart be breakin'_! ucapnya ala telenopela.

"Ck, lo belum minum obat 4l4y ya? Hugh…"

XXXXXoXXXXX

Sehun melirik kanan kirinya sambil berjalan melalui koridor sekolah. Kim Jongdae selaku kepala sekolah, menuntun Sehun menuju kelasnya. Dengan seragam langsung pakai, ia memasuki kelas. _Headset_nya pun belum ia lepas, setelah memperkenalkan diri –ga penting- dia mencari tempat duduk. Bangku nomor 3 dari barisan depan guru adalah bangkunya.

"Jadi, lo baru aja pindah?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari teman barunya, mereka duduk bersama.

"Iya, gue Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, lelaki imut ini menjabat tangannya, "Gue Baekhyun, tapi banyak yang bilang gue Bacon.." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bacon? Bagusan Baekhyun.."

"Makasih hehe, kalau gue liat lo manis juga lo Hun…" bukannya tersanjung, Sehun malah cemberut. "Perasaan semua orang manggil gue Han.. Hun Han Hun, emang gue bihun?" ucapnya kesal.

"Hahaha, salah sendiri punya nama Sehun.."

Nah, jam istirahat sudah datang. Mereka udah kayak prangko aja, nempel melulu ke sana kemari mencari alamat.. hah lupain. Ga jarang Baekhyun dibuat ngakak Sehun sampai mulutnya mangap lebar banget kaya Luhan. Luhan, tuh kan.. Sehun kalau liat Baekhyun begitu jadi keinget 2 kunyuk temennya itu.

"Gue kangen kalian…" desisnya, Baekhyun langsung menghadap Sehun, "Kalian siapa? Kan gue di sini? Ngapain harus dikangenin?" ucapnya PD.

"Bukan elu.. tapi hueeh.. sialan! Gue kangen beneran!" Baekhyun _of course_ tambah pusing 7 keliling. Dia tanya lagi, "Kalian siapa sih?" ih, makhluk imut ini KEPO banget.

"Luhan.. Kai…" Baekhyun langsung nge-_connec_t tuh nama. "Luhan? Lo kenal Luhan?" Sehun balik nanya, "Emang lu juga kenal Luhan?" Baekhyun sumringah, "Wah! Kita sama-sama kenal Luhan!"

"Ya elah, gue tanya, lu juga kenal Luhan?" Baekhyun menangguk mantap, "Iya, 100 % kenal, dia kan sepupu gue.." ucapnya polos.

"Eh? Beneran ga nih? Miapah?!" ucapnya memastikan, Baekhyun meniup poninya, "Huft~ mi.. mi… MIMIKRI!"

"Jiahahaha oh, jadi lu Byun Baekhyun itu ya? Gue kira yang namanya Baekhyun itu sejagad. Luhan sering banget cerita.." Baekhyun ngasih tampang males, "Dunia emang sempit Hun.." ga lama kemudian, Sehun narik Baekhyun buat balik ke kelas. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berdua berhenti untuk melihat mading sekolah, tiba-tiba datang 2 orang cowo kece badai bukan main, dengan kasar mengusir Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Heh! Lo ga sadar di sini ada orang?" timpal Sehun pedes, Baekhyun hanya memegangi tangan Sehun. Sementara Tao, menjawab, "Oh, lo orang ya?" Sehun naik darah, "Bukan! Gue tomket! Jelas-jelas punya rambut sama badan sehat walafiat masih tanya begituan.." Chanyeol ketawa pas denger kata 'tomket'.

"Lucu juga kalau ada tomket _pink_…" celetuknya, 'Sialan! Udah diusir, dikatain tomket pink lagi!' pikir Sehun, Baekhyun narik tangan Sehun, "Udahan ah, Hun. Kita cabut aja.." Sehun jelas ga ngerti, orang kaya dia itu harus dibales!

"Kenapa sih Hyun? Lo takut sama dia? Orang rese' kaya dia harus dibales!" Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan jemari, "Banyak siswa yang takut sama dia, Hun. Yang tadi ngusir kita itu Tao namanya, orangtuanya donatur paling besar di sekolah ini, pamannya itu pemilik sekolah ini, bokapnya aja punya saham dimana-mana! Ga usah cari masalah sama dia deh.." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, "Trus gue harus bilang wow gitu? Trus kita harus nurut apa kata dia? Ga sudi!" balas Sehun ga kalah emosi.

"Ih, dibilangin, udah banyak korban Hun! Pokoknya lo harus ngejauhin dia!" Sehun tetap kukuh, "Ga, ga akan! Dia kan sama kaya kita.. kita makan nasi, dia makan nasi, mana mungkin dia cuma makan bakwan tiap hari. _Btw_ yang rambutnya cepak kaya bapak-bapak _yadong_ itu siapa namanya?" Baekhyun mukul kepala Sehun, "Ati-ati kalau ngomong. Dia itu _namja_ paling guanteng di antero _EXO PLANET_! Namanya Park Chan Yeol, senyumnya huaah.. mengalihkan duniaku!"

"Lebay! Lo suka sama dia?" Baekhyun dengan malu menjawab, "Iya, udah dari pertama ketemu. Dia beda banget sama Tao! Dia itu baiiikkk banget! Terakhir, dia beliin gue kaset CD_ Maroon 5_ asli! Asli mameenn!" Sehun mencibir, "Ha? _Moron 5_?"

"_Maroon 5_ bego! Pokoknya gue suka pake ba pake nget sama dia!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kalau dia udah punya pacar gimana?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam, "Sekali lagi lo ngomong gitu gue robek _underware_ lo!"

"Tao juga pinter wushu loh.." kata Baekhyun sambil membuka bukunya, "Bodo amat!?" tukas Sehun masih pedes.

|Skip Time|

"Hyun! Baek! Lu liat jaket gue ga?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya ga tau lah, coba cari di loker.." Sehun pun beranjak menuju lokernya, ketika ia membuka lokernya, ia mendapatkan jaketnya.

"Ini dia.. _but_.. _what the_.." katanya sambil meratapi jaket putih bersihnya berubah menjadi warna warni terkesan kasar dan berbau ga sedap. Baekhyun dari belakang mencium bau yang kurang mengenakkan itu, "Kalau kentut yang sopan dong, Hun! Main keluar aja! Ya minimal permisi dulu lah.." ucapnya.

"Gue ga kentut Baek! Nih liat, jaket gue! Kayak abis nyemplung di got aja! Mana warnanya ga asik banget lagi! Siapa sih yang buat jaket gue jadi sekarat?"

"Jiahaahaha!" suara tawa itu terdengar oleh Sehun. Ia memandang Tao dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa, "Sialan! Jadi ini ulah lo?!" Tao melipat kedua tangannya, "He anak baru! Makanya jangan cari masalah sama gue!" teriak Tao dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Liat aja! Begitu gue dapet rambutnya, biar gue santet!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun, "Sabar Hun. Pakai nyantet segala."

"Sabar apaan?! Gue ga bisa sabar!"

"Heh Tao.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Lo ga takut?" Tao menatap Chanyeol heran, "Takut apa?"

Chanyeol menjawab, "Lo kan suka ngerjain anak baru itu, ntar kalau lo suka?" Tao tertawa, "Haha, ga mungkin _hyung_ masa' gue bisa suka sama dia?"

"Kurma Tao.. eh.. karma…"

"Gue ga percaya begituan …"

XXXXXoXXXXX

Rabu. Masih pagi sih, tapi Sehun putusin buat berangkat pagi. Ini udah kebiasaannya, di kelasnya cuma ada Tao, si Chenyeol entah ke mana, mungkin ditelan monster. Ijo.. mantap.. hot. Sehun mengacuhkan Tao, tapi Tao terus ngelirik Sehun dengan tampang susah dijelaskan sodara-sodara.

"He anak baru, belagu amat lo.. btw siapa nama lo?" ucap Tao garang, segarang mukanya. Sehun tetep acuh, dia malah memasang kedua_ headset_nya sambil mengeraskan volume suaranya.

'Sialan..' batin Tao. Lalu ia berdiri menghampiri Sehun sambil mencengkram kerahnya dengan satu kepalan tangan, "Lo harus jawab pertanyaan gue, siapa nama lo?" Tao melepas kedua _headset_ yang terpasang dikedua telinga Sehun. Sehun terkejut, _'Wuih! Dia ganteng banget.. eh.. apaan!'_ pikirnya.

"Nama gue penting buat lo?" Tao semakin geram, "Heh tomke_t pink_! Gue cuma nanya nama lo doang, ga boleh?"

"Iyeee.. nama gue Sehun, puas? Lagian siapa suruh lo ga dengerin gue pas kenalan di kelas.." Tao diem, dia ngelepas tangannya.

"Tao, bisa ga lo ga ganggu kehidupan gue?" Tao menatap Sehun, "Terserah gue.." jawabnya dingin, "Oh apa lo emang ga ada kerjaan selain gangguin gue? Atau temen lo cuma Chanyeol? Oh iya, gue baru sadar, orang _arrogant_, sok penting, egois kaya elo emang ga pantes dapet.."

"Diem lo! Jaga ucapan lo, lo ga tau siapa yang lo katain _arrogant_, sok pentin egois…. Lo ga tau kehidupan gue!" kata Tao sambil menunjuk Sehun. Ia lalu beranjak pergi sambil membanting pintu, "Wuih, kalau marah dia serem juga…" gumam Sehun.

"Sehun –ah, tolong klasifikasikan semua buku Ensiklopedia di perpustakaan hari ini juga.." perintah Kim Minseok-nim padanya, Sehun menunjuk hidungnya, "Saya sendiri, Minseok-nim?" Minseok terlihat berfikir, "Benar juga, kamu perlu bantuan, ya.. Huang Zi Tao bantu Sehun untuk klasifikasi buku." Tao memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa tidak Baekhyun saja?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mempunyai tugas untuk mencari film _La Dolce Vita _.." timpalnya. Tao melirik Baekyeol yang saling menunjukkan jemari dan jari tengah mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak mau.." tolak Tao. Minseok dengan santai menjawab, "Aku bisa saja menarik semua nilaimu dan semua prasarana milikmu Huang Zi Tao.." Minseok adalah adik dari paman Tao. Tao mendengus kesal, "Ok.. _fine_.."

|Skip Times|

"Heh, lo juga di kasih tugas sama Minseok –nim, bantu gue dikit nape?" omel Sehun sambil memilah satu persatu buku seubrek di depannya. Yah, di sana Tao cuma duduk santai sambil mainin Ipadnya.

"Denger tomket _pink_, gue lagi sibuk…" jawabnya.

_'BRAKKK!'_ tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan tertutup, hari semakin sore. Sehun dan Tao melempar pandangan ke arah pintu coklat tinggi itu. Mereka sempat saling melirik, "Tao, lo ga nutup pintunya kan?" Tanya Sehun bego.

"Lu gila? Jelas-jelas gue ada di sini..mana mungkin bisa gitu.. apa jangan-jangan…" analisis Tao. Sehun mendekati Tao, "Ah, jangan ngomongin begituan! Gue paling anti! Udahan! Coba lu buka!"

"Kenapa ga lo aja?"

"Kan kaya kata lo, gue cuma tomket _pink _ga berdosa yang dikasih tugas sama Minseok-nim buat.."

"Udah, bawel amat!" Tao meraih gagang pintu itu, menekannya ke bawah agar terbuka. Tak ada reaksi, ia berulangkali menaik turunkan gagang pintu itu. Tao menatap Sehun horror, "Hun, ga bisa kebuka.."

"HUAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Jiahahahahah! Berhasil berhasil berhasil! _We did it_!" sorak Baekyeol persis kaya kartun _Dora The Explorer_. "Untung ini ide Minseok-nim ya, Yeol! Kita jadi bisa ngerjain 2 orang gaje itu huahahahah!" kata Baekhyun.

_Flashback_

_"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kalian tahu kelakuan Tao di sekolah itu seperti apa bukan? Kris-ge menyuruhku untuk memberi hukuman pada Tao, aku perlu bantuan kalian.."_

_"Siap Minseok-nim! Gimana kalau kita kunci di perpustakaan?" usul Baekhyun. Minseok tersenyum, "Good idea.."_

_"Apalagi ditambah Sehun huahahaha" tawa licik Chanyeol terdengar, Baekhyun menyetujuinya, "Kalau sama Sehun gimana Minseok-nim? Boleh?" _

_"Terserah kalian…"_

_Flashback End._

"Iya Hyun! Haah.. gue jadi makin cinta sama lo!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, "_I love you_ sooooo muccchhh Yeol! Hahaa…"

"Trus kita keluarnya gimana?" Sehun berfikir, "Kita lewat fentilasi!" Tao nge-jitak kepala Sehun, "Mana muat tomkeet!" Sehun bergumam 'oiya..'

"Hun.." panggil Tao dengan nada misterius, seketika bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri satu per satu. "A—apa?"

"Denger-denger di perpustakaan ini pernaah….." Sehun menutup mukanya, "TAAOO!"

"Jiahahahahaa! Denger-denger di perpustakaan ini pernah ada siswa yang ngompol.. gue kan belum selesai cerita.." Sehun memukul lengan Tao keras. "Hun, nyalain lampunya, lama-lama serem juga kalau gelap.." Sehun pun menuruti perkataan Tao. Hari semakin larut, Tao memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi berkoar ga jelas, laper -,-. Apa boleh buat, dia cuma bisa mainin _remote_ TV perpustakaan sambil sesekali memindah _channel_ TV.

"Huff.. akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Sehun sambil meregangkan otot badannya. "Hun, gue laper.." kata Tao sambil memandang Sehun manja, "Laper? Bentar.." Sehun meraih tasnya, merogoh semua isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan sekiranya bisa dimakan sama mereka berdua.

"Nyolong di mana lu?" ejek Tao sambil mengambil sekotak cemilan itu. "Lu ngomong seenak jidat lu yak? Ya beli lah!" balas Sehun. Tao terkekeh pelan, "Mau ngapain?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Sehun mengotak-atik ponselnya, "Mau nelfon bokap.."

"Trus lo mau bilang kalau kita kejebak di perpustakaan berdua? Bokap lo bakalan ga percaya.." Sehun meletakkan ponselnya lagi, "Trus gue harus bilang apa?"

"Bilang aja lo nginep di rumah temen, Baekhyun lah.. Chanyeol.. atau rumah gue.." Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu menekan nomor telepon D.O, sementara Tao tidak mempedulikannya.

"Gue ngantuk.." kata Sehun sambil melepas jas sekolahnya, beserta dasinya. Sepatunya entah kemana. Tao berkata, "Yaelah Hun, masih jam 8 kali.." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja yang cukup lebar itu. Tak lama kemudian dia terlelap, Tao yang menonton TV itu menjadi mals karena ga ada bahan yang buat di omongin. Lagipula Sehun udah tidur.

"Mendingan gue juga tidur, besok biar bisa bangun pagi dan langsung minta bantuan.. ga mungkin gue ngehancurin tu pintu, bisa-bisa bokap ngamuk lagi.. hedeh.. kapok gue.." ia teringat kejadian waktu lampau, ia memecahkan jendela kantor guru dengan sekali pukul, alhasil Kris menghukumnya agar menjadi siswa sekaligus OB di sana.

Dengan iseng ia melirik Sehun yang sedang tidur, kedamaian dari wajahnya terusik saat ia melihat tubuh Sehun sedikit menggigil. Yah, dengan kemeja seragam yang cukup tipis tanpa alas kaki itu Sehun cukup merasa kedinginan, 'Apa gue harus… apa harus? Tapi ini anak juga kasian..'

"Apa boleh buat…" Tao menaikki meja itu, berbaring di samping Sehun yang membelakanginya, ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, kemudian, ia mengangkat kepala Sehun perlahan tanpa membangunkannya, lengan bisepnya ia ulurkan, sebagai bantal kepala Sehun.

Tao mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, suatu sentuhan menyapa pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menganggur. Sehun menarik Tao agar lebih mendekat, alhasil Tao kini sudah dapat memeluk Sehun dari belakang, Tao sedikit menarik senyuman dalam pejaman matanya. Ia berharap pelukannya dapat menghangatkan tubuh Sehun untuk beberapa saat.

XXXXXoXXXXX

"APA APAAN INI? HUANG ZI TAO! OH SE HOON BANGUN!" teriak sang kepala sekolah sekaligus bias author –ga penting- Jongdae yang melihat sesuatu yang 'sesuatu' banget. Masalahnya mereka berdua, masih dalam posisi semula, Tao perlahan bangun sambil ngucek kedua matanya yang belum sepenuhnya kebuka.

"Oh, Jongdae-nim, hmm… APA?" pekik Tao saat melihat Jongdae yang berdiri membawa penggaris, siap buat nabok pantat Sehun sama Tao.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kalian buat berduaan di perpustakaan?" tanya Jongdae masih dengan emosi. Tao dan Sehun saling menatap lalu bersamaan menunjuk Minseok yang lagi asik menum teh gelas. "Minseok, jadi ini kerjaan lo?" bisik Jongdae, Minseok tertawa kecil, "Gue juga cuma disuruh sama Kris…" Jongdae manggut-manggut.

"Kalau gitu lo bilang dulu sama gue, tau gitu _yadong_ gue ga kumat.." Minseok nampar Jongdae begitu denger kata 'yadong'.

"Ini semua salah lo.." tuduh Sehun pada Tao. Tao heran, "Kok gue? Perasaan lu yang demen gue peluk.." Sehun ngasih tatapan **gue-ga-bakal-maafin-lo** pada Tao.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang, kalian tidak pantas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Eh.. tapi kalian harus sembunyi-sembunyi biar semua siswa ga tau.." ucap Jongdae kemudian, Tao Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

XXXXXoXXXXX

Berhari-hari Sehun lewati dengan _bully_-an Tao yang ga pernah absen. Mulai dari kecoa di tas, sampai ngunci Sehun di kamar mandi. Semua itu Tao lakukan. Padahal Tao ga ngerti tujuannya ngerjain Sehun itu buat apa. Di waktu luang, yaitu saat sepulang sekolah, Sehun menyendiri di kelas, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon Luhan.

"Han.."

_"Nape? Nada lo Hun.. kayak orang cacingan.."_

"Heh gue mau curcol nih.."

_"Cieileh, bentar lo udah ketemu sama Bacon?"_

"Udah, dia jadi sohib gue malah.. gue mau curcol nih dengerin dong.."

_"Iye cepetan.."_

"Selama gue sekolah di sini, ada satu siswa yang ngeseliiiinn banget. Dia namanya Tao, demen banget ngerjain gue, sampe gue ga tahan buat bunuh dia! Tapi kok gue ngerasa aneh ya Han, kalo dia ga ngerjain gue sehari aja, pasti ada yang kurang gitu…"

_"Jiah, Hun. Curcol lo persis kaya remaja labil.. itu namanya suka dudul!"_ Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Mana mungkin gue suka sama orang begituan?" tanpa Sehun sadari, Tao dengan seenak udelnya nguping di balik pintu kelas. Volume suara cukup keras jadi, ga heran Tao mendengar.

_"Dibilangin malah ngeyel, cuma 3 kata, LO-SUKA-SAMA-DIA.." _

"Itu 4 kata Han. Ga, gue ga akan suka sama dia!" Tao yang mendengarkan kata Sehun, lalu dengan muka ditekuk ia pergi. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Sehun, "Iya ya, mana mungkin dia bisa suka sama gue. Kalau dipikir, aneh juga, kenapa gue sampai segitunya buat ngerjain dia.. huft.. apa gue emang suka? Masa gue suka?" gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

_"Ah bodo ah! Dibilangin ngeyel banget! Udah ah, susah ngomong sama lo. Mendingan gue siap-siap buat nge-date sama Kai.."_

Sehun meninggalkan kelas dengan suasana hati yang ga jelas. Selama perjalanan, dia hanya memikirkan Tao.. Tao.. Tao.. terlebih saat pelajaran, rumus matematika yang _njelumet_ sampe ga ketangkep sama otaknya. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30, sesaat kemudian, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal, sedang berjalan agak gontai menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh luka di lengan kirinya. Sontak Sehun berlari mendekati, Tao.

"Lo ga papa? Lo habis ngapain?" tanya Sehun panik sambil menyaksikan luka Tao yang menganga lebar.

"Ga, gue cuma jatoh.." jawabnya singkat dan dingin, ia sebenarnya berbohong, ia baru saja menolong seseorang yang nyaris menjadi mangsa perampok jalanan. Ia berjalan menjahuhi Sehun, "Luka lo, sini biar gue.."

"Ga usah.." Tao menolak tawaran Sehun mentah-mentah. Sehun tetap keras kepala, dia dengan kasar menarik tangan Tao membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dibawah pohon rindang berpapasan langsung dengan danau kecil yang amat manis ditambah guguran bunga dan daun yang jatuh di permukaan air.

"Argk!" erang Tao, Sehun tersenyum, "Ternyata lo orangnya manja _plus _bawel juga ya? Ini baru gue bersihin.."

"Lo ga pake perasaan!" kata Tao. Sehun menyahut, "Lo juga ga pake perasaan kalo ngerjain gue.." Tao melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Lagian ga ati-ati amat, sampe bisa nyungsep.." Tao cemberut, andai Sehun tahu apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Tao termenung, dia pikir, ini udah saatnya buat berhenti ngerjain Sehun, _enough_ ! udah cukup dia buat bikin Sehun kesel, marah, jengkel sama dia.

"Seh.."

"Eh buset, nama gue jadi ga bermutu amat, ga enak bener manggilnya, 'Seh' hedeh.." ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Gue mau ngomong, dengerin gue.." Sehun dan Tao saling menatap, kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang, sebentar lagi _background_ mereka berubah jadi lope lope bertebaran di udara. Lebay.

"Gue minta maaf.."

"_What_? Yakin? Lo ga demam kan Tao?" Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Tao. "Kagak! Gue cuma mikir, jadi musuh aja kita bisa, apalagi jadi sohib? Hmm?" Tao tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iya, lo bener.." sahut Sehun kemudian. Tao lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita ulang aja dari awal, gue Tao.." Sehun menjabat tangan itu, "Gue Sehun.."

"Kita kaya orang gila hahahaha…" canda Tao. Sehun pun tertawa,

"Kita? Lo aja kali gue ga hahahaha.."

XXXXXoXXXXX

"Hun.. woy! Bihuun!" pagi-pagi D.O udah gedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun. Sementara Suho sudah berangkat bekerja beberapa menit lalu, Sehun dengan malas membuka pintu bertuliskan 'OH SE HOON, DILARANG MASUK' itu.

"Ini masih jam 5 _hyung_, Sehun kan berangkatnya jam 6…" ucapnya setengah sadar, D.O pun berkata, "Tapi.. pagi-pagi gini udah ada yang jemput tuh.."

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun heran. "_Sadako_.."

"Hueh? Di manaaa?" Sehun memeluk D.O, "Jiah! Lepasin Hun! Lo masih bau asem! Ada pokoknya, namanya Tao kalau ga salah…" Eh? Tao?

"Orangnya tinggi, rambut merah, tindikan, kalo ngomong seenak jidat?" D.O mengangguk pasrah karena ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Sehun sebagian besar benar.

Tao tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi, tinggal memakai jas. Sehun mendengus kesal sambil menatap Tao, "Ga bisa lebih pagi?" Tao terkekeh, "Awalnya, gue mau jemput lo jam 3pagi.. gue ga bisa tidur …" Sehun tak menanggapinya. Ia juga tidak melihat mobil Tao terparkir di depan rumahnya. Berarti Tao mau jalan kaki sama dia.

"Capek juga jalan kaki.." keluh Tao. Sehun tertawa kecil, "Lebay lo, kalau udah biasa pasti ga capek.."

"Eh, ada Baekyeol _couple_ tuh.." tunjuk Sehun pada Baekyeol yang sedang berbincang di ambang pintu. Tao melirik Sehun, "Gue punya ide.." Tao lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun, Sehun hanya tertawa kecil sambil memukul lengan Tao. Dengan sigap, tangan Sehun menyusup lengan kekar Tao, mereka berjalan melalui celah Baekyeol.

"TaoHun _couple_ mau lewat jiahahahaha…" kata Tao, mereka berdua tertawa keras di dalam kelas sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibuat bingung, "Yeolli, bukannya mereka musuh abadi ya? Ckckck… tanda-tanda nih.." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Akhirnya Tomket dan Tiang Listrik bersatu juga ckckck…"

"Eh… yang baru jadian.." ledek Baekhyun sambil mendekati Tao dan Sehun yang sedang bercanda. Tao menyahut, "Haha, mulai sekarang kita temen, ya kan Hun?" Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baguslah kalau gitu, lanjutkan! Jadi _couple_ beneran juga ga papa…" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, Tao dan Sehun saling lirik lalu saling tersipu. Baekyeol tertawa, mereka berempat pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi waktu sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai.

"Jadi Taemin sama Minho udah jadian beneran? Jadi itu bukan gosip_ omo_…" ucap Sehun kagum sambil memasukkan sebatang kentang goreng ke mulutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Iya, gue sampai ga nyangka!" Sehun tertawa, tiba-tiba Tao dengan seenak jidatnya lagi menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau makan ya makan.." Sehun membiarkan Tao membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih nempel di sekitar bibir Sehun. Yah, ga salah, kan udah jadi temen. Baekyeol saling berbisik, "Yeol.."

"Hngh? Lo mau gue gituin?" Baekhyun mencubit paha Chanyeol, "Bukan bego! Gue pikir mereka saling suka deh -_-.." analisis Baekhyun sok tahu. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nah loh, gue juga mikir gitu.."

"Tao.."

"Hmm?"

"Udah bersih.." Tao gelagapan, "Eh.. iya udah.."

|Skip Time|

"Ayo.." ajak Tao pas pulang sekolah. Sehun malah nanya, "Ke mana?"

"Ya pulanglah, lo mau disini selamanya?" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah menyepi itu.

XXXXXoXXXXX

Malam udah datang. Meja makan yang gede itu terisi dengan 3 orang. Sehun dengan lahap menyantap makan malamnya yang dibuat D.O, masih anget. Suho memulai pembicaraan, "_Appa_ dapet _job _di luar negeri, untuk sementara.."

"Enak dong, Kyungsoo boleh ikut?" Suho tersenyum, "Emang itu rencananya, kamu boleh ikut, toh kamu udah lulus.. Sehun?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Ke mana?" Seho menjawab, "KeAustralia.." Sehun bertanya lagi, "Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin selamanya.." Sehun tersedak, "Ukhuk! Se.. selamanya?" Suho mengangguk kecil, "_Appa _belum tahu tepatnya, _project_ ini penting, ga mungkin _Appa_ ninggalin kalian gitu aja kaya kambing…" Sehun menggeleng ga setuju, "Ga, Sehun ga mau.."

"Sehun, udah deh, jangan kaya anak kecil lagi.." kata D.O tidak suka. "_Appa¸hyung,_ Sehun di sini baru beberapa bulan, dan harus pindah lagi? Gitu? Emang Sehun barang? Main di pindah seenaknya.. Sehun, Sehun udah ngalah buat pisah sama Luhan sama Kai, dan sekarang? Sehun harus pisah sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan temen-temen Sehun?"

"_Appa_ cuma ngasih yang terbaik buat kamu.." Sehun meletakkan alat makannya, "Bukan itu yang Sehun mau, _Appa_. Sehun juga punya kehidupan sendiri, Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi. Pokoknya Sehun ga setuju, kalau D.O_hyung_ mau ikut _Appa_ silakan aja.."

Suho mulai berkata lagi, "Besok adalah hari terakhirmu sekolah di sini.." Sehun jengkel, lalu berdiri, "_Appa _ga bisa ngatur Sehun seenaknya.. Sehun belum mau ninggalin tempat ini.. karena.."

"Karena Tao? Karena _namja _yang suka ngejailin kamu itu? Jadi kamu suka sama dia? Jadi kamu lebih milih Tao, daripada_ Appa_?" timpal D.O tanpa ragu. Sehun menatap tajam ke arah D.O, "Kalau iya kenapa?" Sehun lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Suho dan D.O hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, "_Appa _cuma pengin dia bahagia.." kata Suho. D.O memeluk Suho, "Kyungsoo tau, _Appa_ .. Kyungsoo tahu.."

Di kamar, Sehun menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka selimut itu, menyibakkannya ke sembarang tempat. Beralih pada jendela kamarnya, ia membuka jendela itu, menatap luasnya langit malam yang mendung, "Ga segitu gampangnya ngelupain lo semua.." desisnya sambil menatap sebuah pigura berisi foto dirinya sama BaekYeol _couple_ dan Tao. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu ia putuskan untuk menelfon seseorang., Tao, siapa lagi?

_"Sehun… tumben lo nelfon.. ada apa?"_

"Tao.. gue mau ngomong sesuatu.."

_"Dasar tomket lebay, ya udah ngomong aja.."_

"Mulai besok, lo ga usah jemput gue.."

_"Perasaan gue baru jemput lo tadi.. kenapa?"_

"Pokoknya ga usah.."

_"Tapi, kenapa? Kasih alasan jelas.." _

"Karena gue ga mau ketemu lo lagi.." setelah ngucapin kata-kata itu, Sehun menutup panggilan itu. Melempar ponselnya, ia menunduk sedih. Kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar Suho. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu, berharap Suho belum tidur.

"_Appa_ belum tidur kan?" tanya Sehun sambil melangkah maju. Suho sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil tertunduk, "Kalau aja kamu ga pergi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo ga akan berubah jadi gini…" gumam Suho, Sehun melirik _Appa_nya yang sedang menyesali sesuatu, sebuah pigura berfoto keluarga 'utuh' mereka tergeletak di sisi Suho. Sehun kali ini sangat merasa bersalah.

"_Appa.._" panggil Sehun. Suho membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun penuh tanya, "Ada apa Sehun?" tanpa babibu Sehun lalu memeluk Suho, memeluknya erat.

"Maafin Sehun, _Appa_. Sehun emang salah, Sehun udah ngeyel, Sehun udah ngebentak _Appa_. Ga seharusnya Sehun begitu, betul kata _Appa_, Sehun emang udah berubah semenjak _eomma_ meninggal… Maaf _Appa_…" Suho tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan maaf dari putranya ini. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun pelan, "Jadi.."

"Sehun mau ikut _Appa_.." Suho menghapus airmata yang sempat menetes di sudut mata Sehun. "Ga seharusnya juga _Appa_ ngatur hidupmu…" Sehun menggeleng, "Untuk kali ini aja, Sehun bisa ngalah.. _Appa_.." Suho memeluk Sehun. Dari luar kamar, D.O tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun dan Suho.

XXXXXoXXXXX

_"Karena gue ga mau ketemu lo lagi.."_

Kata-kata Sehun tadi malem, terus terbayang oleh Tao. Selama pelajaran, Tao Cuma bengong, kadang mandangin Sehun, yang ga mau di pandang. Ga terasa, bel pulang berbunyi, rasa penasaran Tao mulai memuncak, dengan cepat Tao menarik Sehun ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Lepasin gue Tao.."kata Sehun. Tao ga peduli, "Maksud lo apaan? Lo udah ngancurin semuanya Sehun!"

"Lo ga tau posisi gue, Tao!" bentak Sehun. Tao meremas rambutnya, "Gue ga ngerti.."

"Mulai besok gue ga di sini! Gue ga sekolah! Gue ga ketemu sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Gue ga ketemu lo lagi.." Tao terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sehun tadi. "Jadi lo mau ninggalin kita, mau ninggalin gue?"

"Gue ga ada pilihan Tao." Sehun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Kita baru aja kenal, Sehun.."

"Ini demi _Appa_ gue Tao.." Tao mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi gue udah terlanjur sayang sama lo, gue ga mau lo pergi.." Sehun sangat terkejut mendengarnya, "_You can stay_.." Sehun melepas pelukan Tao paksa, "_No, I can't_.."

"Tau gini, lo ga usah kenal gue Tao.." Tao menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, "Salah kalau gue sayang sama lo? Salah kalau gue kenal sama lo?"

"Salah! Semua salah!" Tao tak tahan, ia meraih tubuh Sehun dan dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun yang bergetar. Tao memejamkan matanya, begitupun Sehun dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"Lo ga tau perasaan gue.." bisiknya. Sehun terdiam di pelukan Tao, "Semua ga mau lo pergi.." kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati mereka.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas, "Dia pulang, dia benci sama lo.." ungkapnya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Gue harus ketemu sama dia.." kata Sehun.

"Ga usah, itu urusan gue.. yeah, mau gimana lagi.. dia cuma pesen, jangan ngelupain kita.." lanjutnya lagi. Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk pergi, "Sehun, sekali lagi.. gue sayang sama lo.." tegas Tao sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam.

|Skip Times|

_'Tok.. Tok…'_ Sehun terbangun saat mendengar jendelanya seperti diketuk oleh seseorang, dengan perasaan takut, ia membuka jendela itu. Ia tak percaya Tao datang, Sehun ga tau gimana caranya Tao sampai di kamarnya, bahkan kamar Sehun itu di lantai 2. Tao dengan terengah berkata, "_Please_ Hun, jangan pergi.." seenaknya aja Tao masuk kamar Sehun.

"Ga bisa, gue udah _packing_…" jawabnya dingin. Tao menyahut, "Gue ga peduli, lo udah _packing_, atau bikin _paspor_… atau apa.." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia balik lagi ke ranjang, "Yah, mau gimana lagi, itu keputusan lo.." mendengar itu, Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan memeluk Tao.

"Gue janji ga akan lupain lo.." bisiknya, Tao hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun ingin menyudahi pelukan itu, namun Tao tetep kukuh, "Tao.." kata Sehun. Tao ga ngejawab, "Tao, jangan biarin gue tidur kaya gini…" Tiba-tiba Tao mendorongnya sampai jatuh di ranjang. Tao menatap dalam mata sayu Sehun, "Tao.. Lo.."

"Lo cuma butuh diem aja…" perlahan Tao mengecup lembut dahi Sehun, beralih pada kedua pipinya, hidung dan menekan penuh perasaan saat ia menyapa bibir Sehun. Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya ketika Tao menghujamkan kecupannya ke seluruh permukaan lehernya. Lalu, Sehun pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tao merasa aneh dengan Sehun, bisa-bisanya dia diem aja pas Tao ngasih 'service'nya dengan cuma-cuma. Tao menaikkan badannya dan melirik Sehun, "Jiah.. Percuma gue lakuin itu semua kalau ujungnya gue ditinggal tidur, mana ngiler lagi.. sialan!" gerutunya yang mendapati Sehun tengah tertidur pulas.

XXXXXoXXXXX

Sehun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ini waktunya untuk ke bandara. Dia bersiap melangkah, sempat ia teringat kejadian tadi malam. Diapun masih inget kata-kata Tao, Sehun tertegun dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap ranjangnya, pakaiannya masih setia padanya, awalnya ia menganggapnya cuma sebatas mimpi, tapi pas dia ngeliat jendela kamarnya yang kebuka, ia yakin kalau Tao emang datang.

"Sehun, ayo.." ajak D.O saat Sehun siap, dia mengangguk. Suho telah menunggu di depan rumah. D.O terlebih dulu masuk dalam mobil. Sehun menatap ujung jalan sambil menghela nafas, ketika dia melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil. Seseorang eh.. dua orang berteriak, "Sehuunn!" Baekyeol couple berlari mendekati Sehun. Sehun tersenyum atas kedatangan Baekyeol couple yang ga dia duga sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun maafin gue.." Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat. Chanyeol mengelus punggung kedua temannya, "Kalau lo harus pergi, gue ga papa, gue terima. Yang penting jaga diri lo.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kami bakalan kangen sama lo.." kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi dia juga sedih, ada 1 orang yang ga ada kali ini. Tao.

"Ok, gue… berangkat.." Baekyeol _couple _melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Lo bakalan nyesel udah ninggalin gue…" Sehun membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat ia kenal sekali. Dilihatnya Tao yang berjalan menerobos Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia mendekati Sehun, "Kalau lo pergi, gue jamin hidup lo ga bakalan tenang…" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Tao, _thanks_.." Sehun untuk berapa kalinya ia memeluk Tao. Tao menyahut, "Buat apa?"

"Buat semuanya, buat semua hal yang udah lo jailin ke gue, buat panggilan ke gue, dan buat malam itu…" Tao mendekap erat tubuh Sehun. Sehun harus bertatapan dengan mata tajam Tao, "Gue sayang sama lo.."

"Gak…" Tao tertegun.

"Gue lebih sayang sama lo.." Tao menarik senyumannya mendengar itu semua. Perlahan Tao menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Sehun, lembut dan manis, untuk salam perpisahan, _not bad._

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hngh?"

"Miapah, mereka _so sweet_ banget.. sialan!" Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang menetes di sudut mata kirinya. "Iya.." cuma itu sahutan Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum sambil menunduk, "Ok, gue pergi.." Tao dengan perasaan ga re[i]la melepas pelukannya dan biarin Sehun pergi. Ketika beberapa langkah lagi menuju mobil, D.O keluar dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kok keluar, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun heran. D.O sambil cemberut menjawab, "Gue ga jadi ikut, ternyata di sana cuma 1 minggu, apaan!" Sehun melirik Suho yang tertawa, "_Appa_ baru aja dapet telfon dari _Boss_, ternyata presentasi project itu cuma 6 hari, jadi tanggung banget kalau kalian ikut, mendingan _Appa_ aja yang ke sana sendirian.. ga keberatan kan?" Sehun menarik senyuman, dia berlari dan memeluk Suho. "Ga, Sehun sama Kyungsoo _hyung_ ga keberatan.. _thanks _Appa…"

"Gue ga nyangka cepet banget dia pergi ninggalin kita.." kata Tao. Baekyeol nge-_slap_ kepala Tao barengan, "Huss! Kata-kata lo keterlaluan…" Tao memandang kesal Chanyeol, "Loh? Gue bener kan?"

"Iya, udahlah lupain… yang penting dia bahagia.." sahut Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas bersamaan, "Kita cuma temennya…" ucap Chanyeol. "Jujur, gue belum bisa ngelepas dia gitu aja…"

"Ngelepas.. ngelepas.. lu kira gue bebek?"

"Bukan, lo kan tomket.. eh?" BaekTaoYeol _turn back_, mereka melihat Sehun yang tersenyum manis tanpa kopornya.

"Siapa suruh lo balik? Udah sana pergi.." usir Baekhyun. Sehun menjawab, "Sialan! Masih untung gue balik! Ah, lo jadi orang ga asik banget!" Chanyeol tertawa, "Maksud Baekkie, kenapa lo balik?" Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Gue ga jadi ikut, D.O-_hyung_ juga ga mau ikut, _Appa_ bilang _project_ itu cuma sebentar jadi tanggung banget kalau ikut, mendingan buat sekolah… huahahaha!" jelasnya.

"Wih, kesambet apaan lo sampai milih sekolah daripada _holiday_ gratis.." Mereka tertawa bersama, hanya Tao yang ga ngomong apa-apa, mungkin saking senengnya ^^

"Ini harus dirayain…" cetus Chanyeol horror. "Malem ini …Party di apartemen gueee!" ucapnya bersemangat, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari Luhan.

_"Hun.."_

"Nape Han?"

_"Ah… GUE GA MAU TAU LO HARUS JEMPUT GUE DI BANDARA SEKARANG JUGA! GUE SAMA KAI UDAH LUMUTAN NIH! TEGA BENER LO SAMA KITA!"_

"Ha? Lo ke sini? Hahaha.."

_"Kenapa? Ga boleh? Gue udah ngomong sama Baekhyun kalau gue mau ke sana…"_ Sehun melirik Baekhyun sejenak.

"Baekhyun ga ngomong sama gue…" kata Sehun jujur.

_"Sialan tuh Bacon! Ngajak ribut sama gue!"_

"Iya ntar gue ke sana, sekalian nganterin bokap.."

_"Ga pake ntar, sekarang juga!"_

"Heh, bawel amat!" Sehun menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Baekhyun bertanya, "Dari siapa?"

"Lo pasti lupa ngasih tau gue kalau Luhan mau ke sini?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, "Hedeh! Gue lupa, bener Hun.. gue lupa…"

"Tenang aja, kalau lo ketemu dia, pasti lo bakalan dijadiin perkedel.."

"Heh! Enak aja! Ogah amat!"

XXXXXoXXXXX

"Ayo tambah minumnya Kai…." Seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Kai agak keras. Kai mandang Chanyeol aneh, "Gaya lu Yeol, ini cuma jus jeruk kali, ntar kalo kebanyakan minum, mencret jadinya.." Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras. Emang aneh orang ini. Kamar apartemen Chanyeol berubah menjadi tempat _party_ kecil-kecilan. Lalu, Sehun datang dari dapur sambil membawa sedikit makanan, dia melirik kanan kirinya, "Tao mana?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Ga tau, palingan di atas…" tunjuk Chanyeol, Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa basi Sehun mengikuti perkataan dua temannya itu.

"Tadaaa!" seru Luhan. Kai dan Chanyeol memandangnya heran, "Apaan?" tanya Kai. Luhan tersenyum sambil menunggu Baekhyun membawa sesuatu.

"Ini.." Baekhyun menyodorkan 2 buah DVD pada Chanyeol dan Kai, mereka saling menatap. "DVD apaan nih?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjelaskan, "DVD _special edition_, film _La Dolce Vita…_"

"Baekkie, itu film udah luamaa banget, lo mau kita tidur? Yang satunya?" kata Kai sambil memegang DVD yang kedua.

"Yang itu juga _special edition_ sih, tapi horror, mau?" Chanyeol dan Kai tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon aprtemen Chanyeol paling atas. Dua cangkir coklat panas tengah ia genggam, dilihatnya Tao sedang menatapi langit malam yang bersih mendung. Angin malam menyapa mereka berdua, "Good morning…" sapa Sehun, Tao melempar pandangannya sambil menerima cangkir itu. "Ini udah malem bego.." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ngapain di sini? Nunggu _sadako_? Haha.." canda Sehun. Tao terkekeh, "Dasar tomket _pink_.. ngomong asal jeplak aja.." Tao meminum coklatnya, begitupun Sehun. "Gue cuma pengin ketenangan aja…"

"Eh? Berarti gue ganggu? _Mian _kalau gitu gue pergi.."

"Jangan pergi.." cegah Tao sambil memegang lengan Sehun, lalu manariknya dalam pelukannya. "_Thanks_.." lirih Tao.

"_Thanks?_" tanya Sehun tak mengerti, "_Thanks_, lo ga jadi ninggalin gue.." jelas Tao. Sehun terdiam, lalu ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Tao, "Gue ga tega ninggalin panda melas kaya lo haha.." Tao dan Sehun saling melekatkan dahi mereka, saling tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain penuh arti.

"_So, let me kiss you_.." kata Tao.

"_Kiss me again_?"

"_Again… and again_…" jawab Tao sambil terus memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Sehun hanya membiarkannya, tak ada perlawanan. Dekat dan semakin dekat, kini Tao bisa ngebayangin betapa manisnya bibir Sehun, tinggal yah.. kira-kira beberapa mili lagi, seseorang datang.

"Eh? Sorry ganggu, kalian mau nonton film?" tanya Luhan sambil menampakkan watadosnya. Seketika Tao dan Sehun kembali ke keadaan mereka semula, mereka bertingkah aneh, Tao menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Sehun meminum coklatnya.

"Emang film apa?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan. Dari belakang Tao mengikuti mereka sambil menggerutu, 'Sialan Luhan! Padahal dikit lagi..'

"Horror.." jawab Luhan singkat. "Ya pasti ada judulnya kan?" sahut Tao sewot. Luhan menjawab sambil terkekeh, "_Sadako_.." Sehun dan Tao berhenti seketika.

"ANIII!"

**-END-**

**NO comment, gue tau ini ff gaje banget. Jgn lupa review yak…**


End file.
